


goodbye.

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BBC, Cute, Death, Edgy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, Fluffy, Heavy Angst, Lesbians in Space, Sad, TARDIS - Freeform, angsty, british tv, cant be bothered to use caps on tags lol, doctor who - Freeform, give u depression type of angst, jodie whittaker - Freeform, major death, space is gay, thirteen hi can u be my wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: 13 remembers all the good times you had together.





	goodbye.

 The Doctor held you in her arms, sobbing into the crook of your neck, her nose crinkled up. Lifting her head up to look at your heavily injured body, she continued to weep. You looked at her, her beautiful face, and remembered all of the times you spent together.

  _"What's your name?" The stranger had asked._

_"Y/N L/N. You?" You replied, walking beside her._

_"The Doctor," She answered._

_"What kind of name is 'the Doctor'?" You were curious._

_"A unique one, I'm guessing?" She laughed, and so did you, "So, Y/N, how about you come with me? Come travel the universe with a uniquely named alien?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow._

_"Go on then. Can't hurt, can it?"_

 

 

  _You had been sat in the TARDIS' library for hours, snuggled in a onsie and curled up on the sofa. The library was one of your favourite places in the TARDIS; it was huge, and had any book you had ever wanted to read inside of it._

_The Doctor had obviously become annoyed by the lack of your presence, and decided to come and see what book you had been so indulged in. It was a fairly new book, about a girl coming out, and you had easily related to it._

_The Doctor sat next to you, waiting to see if you'd look away from your book for a second, but then gave up and snatched the book from your hands._

_"What was that for??" You scoffed._

_"You've been reading this all day! I've been lonely. I wanted to see if this book was worth my loneliness." She flicked through a couple of pages and looked at the blurb._

_"C'mon Doctor.. Give it back!" You reached for it, but the Doctor stretched her arms as much as you could so you couldn't get it._

_"Okay. Say please." She teased._

_You looked at her with forced puppy eyes, "Please?"_

_She became caught in your eyes for a second - it was the moment she had realised how in love she was with you; and it was the moment you had realised how much in love you were with her._

_"Damn. Okay." She huffed_ _, partly in surprise at how good you were, passing it back to you._

_You smiled in triumph._

 

  _The Doctor had taken you to an amazing place, and although it had turned out to have evil robots employed as the staff, you had still enjoyed it._

  _And, because of the evil robots, you were now running. For your lives._

_Clutching onto the Doctor's hand, you ran as fast as you could back to the TARDIS, feeling lightheaded but also high on adrenaline. You took a moment to relax, drowning out the background noise, and looked over at the Doctor._

_She was so beautiful. Just caught in the moment. The moment of her best feeling, ever. The feeling of saving the universe._

_She looked at you too. And you didn't look away. It felt so right. Your eyes both gazed into each others, like nothing else was happening, like there wasn't lasers shooting stuff at every angle, like there wasn't shouting or crying. You both just.. Clicked._

_Once you had escaped and returned safely to the TARDIS, you only had one thing on your mind: her. Her, and only her. It seemed that she had that same thought about you, because as soon as you closed the TARDIS door behind you both, she immediately pressed her lips against yours. You were surprised at her confidence, but then forgot about everything, melting into the kiss. Her lips were warm and had a faint taste of strawberries. Running your hands through her hair, she cupped your face in her hands as you continued to kiss._

_You stopped after a minute or so, breathless and smiling like you had just kissed the woman of your dreams - Oh wait._

 

 

  _You woke up in the arms of the Doctor beside you, snuggled into the warmth of the body pressed up against you. You'd secretly asked the TARDIS to lower the temperature, so you'd have an excuse to cuddle up with the Doctor and wear comfy pajamas._

_You stretched slowly, not wanting to wake the woman next to you, and roll over so you could gaze at her. She looked so beautiful sleeping - you'd always found that. So peaceful._

_You fell asleep watching her in front of you, and as you did, you felt her place her head in the crook of your neck. You smiled._

 

 You started sobbing, remembering all of the amazing times you had spent together. It was all going to end in a minute or so. You weren't prepared. All of this started with the expectancy that it "can't hurt", but the Doctor knew that it would. You now knew that she did. It always ended that way. But you weren't ready.

 You looked up to her eyes, gazing into them, lovingly, tears flooding your eyes. Raising your hands as fast as you could, you cupped the Doctor's cheeks and wiped a tear from her eye.

 "I love you, so, so much. Don't even think about forgetting that - but you knew this was going to end from the start. It always does," You smiled sadly, "So please, please, don't dwell on this. Find someone. Because I know that if you don't, you'll be very lonely for a long time. That's the last thing I want," 

 "I love you," She stuttered, "You brought me so much happiness. You made me want to stay, when all my life I have wanted to leave,"

 "Goodbye, Doctor. Maybe I'll see you again one day," You kissed her, for the last time, before the life fell from your eyes, and you couldn't see or feel anything.

 The Doctor held you tightly in her arms for hours, fires burning metres from where she sat. But she didn't care. She needed to be as close to you as possible.

 She cried onto your clothes, rocking back and forth. 

 You were right. She was going to be lonely for quite some time.


End file.
